The Pudding
by TheMagesticMoose
Summary: Starfire makes a love pudding and feeds it to Robin! The thing is the pudding makes you tell who's your true love! All the other titans seem to have found the evils of the love pudding as well...RobStar by TheMagesticMoose and HelgaMoon. PG13 for suggesti
1. The Pudding Part 1

Disclaimer-Don't own teen titans.

This story was written by TheMagesticMoose and HelgaMoon. And just to let you know we were hyper off of limes and New Zealand apples and I think orange juice so this story is kind of "interesting"(But the fruit/ hyperness explains the whole Star/Robin thing... I am a Raven/ Robin but HelgaMoon insisted it be Star/Robin).... On with the story!

The Pudding Part One

Starfire and Robin had just got back from the jail to visit Kitten. Starfire had enjoyed this a WHOLE lot. She pretty much annoyed Kitten by clinging to Robin the whole time. They walked into the room together and Starfire finally let go of Robin's hand.

Starfire walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl. She closed the door and walked over to Robin. "Robin I have some 'pudding' for you!" Starfire said as she handed Robin the bowl as well as a large spoon. Robin took a little bite to please Starfire. But then he found himself getting a giant spoonful and stuffing it into his mouth. He was about to go for more but he stopped and ran behind the couch. Cyborg then walked into the room and immediately ducked behind the couch. Cyborg pushed Robin out from behind the couch to face Starfire.

Starfire had noticed Cyborg come in so she yelled at him, "GET OUT CYBORG!!!!!" Cyborg ran out of the room then joined Raven, and Beastboy behind the door. "Robin...Do you...love me?" Starfire asked Robin sweetly. "I LOVE YOU STARFIRE!!!!" Robin yelled then clasped his hand over his mouth.

At that moment Pheonix and Demonfire walked into the room (Demonfire is HelgaMoon's made up character and Pheonix is TheMagesticMoose's. Read our other story's to get more background info on them...) "What's going on?" Pheonix asked Starfire while Demonfire looked at Robin who was standing with his hand still over his mouth. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong friends!!" Starfire said as she pushed Robin into a closet. Demonfire and Pheonix turned around to Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy. "What was that all about?" Demonfire asked "Did you not hear that?!?!?!?" Cyborg yelled at the two. "Hear what?" Demonfire asked, "We were up in Demonfire's room listening to heavy metal." Pheonix said "No wonder they couldn't hear it." Raven said. "Did we miss something?" Pheonix asked, "Only Robin confessing his love to Starfire!" Beastboy yelled at them "Sweet." Demonfire said. "To bad we missed it... Now I can't make fun of them because I didn't actually hear it..." Pheonix said sadly. Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and Demonfire stared at Pheonix. "Did I just say that? I meant something else!" Pheonix said while laughing nervously.

"C'mon! We're going to miss all the action!" Beastboy said as he quietly tiptoed over to the closet closely followed by the others. They all put their ears up to the door and this is what they heard...

Starfire: My love for you burns with the intensity of 10,000 Tamaranian suns!!!!

Robin: Ditto!

then kissing

Demonfire burst out laughing. Starfire stuck her head out form the closet. "We're you listening to us?!?!" Starfire yelled at them. "No! We were uh... going outside to play football!" Cyborg said quickly. "Ok!" said Starfire with a smile as she closed the door. All the Titans then once again resumed their places at the door. "I'm going to be sick if I listen to this any longer." Pheonix whispered "Me too." Demonfire said as the two left.

About an two hours later Raven whispered to Beastboy, and Cyborg "This is pointless I'm going to bed.". About three hours later Beastboy got tired and went to bed as well.

The Next Morning....

Raven, and Pheonix were sitting on the couch reading while Demonfire was watching TV and BB was opening the fridge. Cyborg then walked into the room. "They were at it all night!!! They kept sweet-talking each other and kissing!!! It was a nightmare!" Cyborg said.

Meanwhile BB had gotten out the 'pudding' and sat down and took a big bite and started to go for more when he fainted. Cyborg rushed over and checked BB's pulse. "He'll be fine." Cyborg said reassuringly. "That's great." Raven said sarcastically.

All of the sudden BB sat straight up and yelled "I LOVE RAVEN, STARFIRE, DEMONFIRE, AND PHEONIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beastboy immediately clasped his hand over his mouth. Starfire then stuck her head out of the closet and starred. Raven said "Ok...That is sick." Pheonix screamed and then fainted. And Demonfire ran to the bathroom to go throw up.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Beastboy yelled then ran out the door. "I'm never coming back!" he shouted as he ran.

Raven then walked over to the closet and opened the door to find Starfire and Robin kissing again. "You've been in here all night don't you think you should give it a rest now?" Raven said to Robin and Starfire. "Ok!" said Starfire happily as she walked out of the closet.

Raven got Pheonix up and walked her to the fridge so they could get something to eat after what had just happened. Raven called Demonfire down to have some too. They all got a big spoon and dug in.................................

To Be Continued...Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will come soon!!!!


	2. The Pudding Part 2?

Disclaimer-I do not own teen titans...

To mdizzle...something...-Beastboy will come back you are going to hate me when he does but whatever. Thanks for reviewing anyway!

Titan101- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

For all you BB fans you are going to hate me. But whatever I don't mind flames (sometimes...). And this was a story created for flaming. But anyways on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Pudding Part 2???

Raven, Pheonix, and Demonfire all took big spoons and dug into the pudding (of course they had no idea what it was but anyway) they all were about to go for more when they all stopped. Raven and Pheonix blew up the couch and Demonfire set kitchen on fire (she IS a pyro...)

As soon as Raven and Pheonix blew up the couch they flew out of the building. "I must find...." They said as a car horn went off as they tried to say who they were trying to find. They flew for a while and then they ventured into some sort of cave. "Hey car horn are you home?" Pheonix yelled as she was still in a trance by the pudding. "Yeah I'm here!" someone called as they walked closer to Raven and Pheonix. "car horn!!!!!!" Pheonix yelled as yet another car horn blocked out the name of her lover. Pheonix and Raven ran to get to him first but Pheonix blasted Raven away leaving Raven depressed, but then the pudding wore off on her "What am I thinking.... And I was after Aqualad too!!!" Raven then left and flew back to the tower but Pheonix stayed.

"Oh, Aqualad! I love you!" Pheonix said as she pushed her lips on his. During this whole time Aqualad was confused and shocked but then he got over it and kissed back.

Back at the building, Demonfire had proceeded in turning the kitchen into ash. She flew up through the ceiling, but no one knew where she was going...

_Somewhere in Florida... _Ryan Key was walking in his living room of his huge house in Florida. His electric guitar on his couch. He randomly picked it up and started playing "Ocean Avenue".

He was around the chorus when he heard someone walking. He looked up from the guitar to see who it was, but no one was there. _I'm just being paranoid, _he thought.

He continued to play until he heard glass shatter. He looked up a saw and a broken light bulb on the floor.

To keep himself from freaking out, he started to sing the words.

He heard a high-pitched squeal, and looked up to see a boot move behind the wall.

_I thought I put a new security system up! _he thought. He had to keep replacing it so fan girls (like Helga Moon) wouldn't break in.

Suddenly, a girl with blue hair (Demonfire!) appeared. "Ryan you make me want to faint when you sing!"

"Get out!" he ordered.

"No! Just come with me really quick," she replied.

"Okay, as long as you're not going to make me dance or anything girly like that," he said.

Demonfire giggled. "Just keep telling yourself that." In one move, she picked him up and flew back to Jump City.

Pheonix and Aqualad arrived back at the tower at the same time Demonfire and Ryan Key did. Pheonix and Aqualad found a room. And Demonfire was trying not to suffocate Ryan.

A few minutes later someone came in through the front door. Robin answered it and welcomed the guest in.

"Beastboy?" Star said as she looked at him. "Yep, I'm back. Now you have to meet my new girlfriend!" Beastboy said excitedly. "Pheonix, Aqualad! Come say hi to BB!" Robin yelled. Pheonix and Aqualad came down and waited. "So, um where is she?" Cyborg asked. "Right here! Her name's Ursula!!!!" BB said as he pulled a rat out of his pocket.

Pheonix screamed, "THAT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!" Demonfire yelled as she then fell to the floor and started laughing uncontrollably along with all the other titans.

"What?" Beastboy asked innocently. "Beast boy you know we don't allow animals in Titans Tower with the exception of you." Robin said while still chuckling a little.

"I have an idea!" Star said excitedly, "We could have a closet contest!!!!! And if BB and his girlfriend win they can stay!!!!"

"She has a name, you know!" Beast Boy said, apparently annoyed.

"It sounds like a good idea," Robin said while he eyed Starfire. "And the winner whoever stays in there the longest! And BB and _Ursula _get to stay if they win."

Demonfire squealed and said, "You're not getting away that easy!" she grabbed Ryan, who was trying to escape to their front door. Demonfire continued, "We'll go first!!!" Ryan screamed as she dragged him into the closet.

"Umm... who's up for some poker?" Cyborg asked, knowing Demonfire was OBSESSED with Ryan Key.

_ 2 days later..._

They were on their millionth game of Poker, and Starfire, if they were playing with real money, would have gotten $220,000,000.

The closet door opened, and Ryan stepped out with a dazed look on his face. "I never knew I had a fan so obsessed." He collapsed on the floor. Demonfire came out. She fainted from happiness.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and lifted them on the couch.

Starfire looked at Robin and said, "It's our turn now!" Robin, with a huge grin on his face, followed Starfire.

"Monopoly this time?" Beast Boy asked. They shrugged and Pheonix went to get the game.

_3 days later... _

They were still playing when Star and Robin got out. Raven had won over three billion dollars in Monopoly money, and everyone else was bankrupt.

"You sunk my battleship," a delirious Ryan said and fainted face forward on the board.

Pheonix and Aqualad got up and got in.

"Anyone up for Twister?" Robin asked.

_2 ½ days later..._

By the time Pheonix and Aqualad got out, everyone was tied in a knot.

Demonfire said, "I am about to win!" But she collapsed, and everyone followed. Except for...

"URSULA???" Cyborg said. "HOW CAN A STUPID RAT WIN?!?!?!?"

"She's not stupid," BB said. He then stuck up his nose.

"Speaking of Cyborg, are you going to enter the contest?" Aqualad asked.

Cyborg and Raven looked at each other, "No." They both said then turned away.

"Our turn!!!!!" BB said as he picked up Ursula and entered the closet.

"This shouldn't take long. Anyone for Parcheesi?" Demonfire asked as Cyborg went and got it.

_1 year later....._

BB and Ursula came out of the closet. With 50 million other rats.

"Oh, great!" Robin said. "Beast Boy!!!!"

And an additional 70 billion of Ursula's cousins came.

Rats were everywhere.

"There's a rat in my tea." Raven said, looking in down her tea cup.

_Epilogue..._

BB and Ursula were married in the closet, since they were in there for a year and all. They had over a billion family members, and all of them had names.

The other Titans eventually got married. Raven said love was for the weak-minded, and Cyborg met a girl his age.

And Ryan Key married Demonfire NOT against his will and they moved to Florida.

And the Titans lived happily ever after.

THE END!

Author's note:

TheMagesticMoose: HelgaMoon was hyper off of milk...(don't ask...) This was such a fun stupid insane chapter! This is the end of the pudding there is no more unless we get like 60 review's then we may write a sequel.........

HelgaMoon: Hehe, at least I'm not hallucinating anymore! Or am I? LOL anyway, this was soooooo fun! Wait, Ryan!!! Oops... no more milk for me! Anyway, read my story with Demonfire to understand more! And Phoenix, too. Okay....


End file.
